Shadow of The night: Marik meets Yami Bakaura
by YamiRyouBakura
Summary: Okay, this is yamichaos's story, but she asked me to put it up cuz something happened to her account so yeah........


Wolf: people actually reads my fan fics!  
  
Kyro: yes, you must be really proud.  
  
Ariokou: ahem..Wolf does-  
  
Wolf: I'm so happy! Thanks guys!  
  
Ariokou: as I was saying! Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. She does however own the plot and me and Kyro. ~sighs~ the drudgery of life!  
  
Chapter 2: Marik meets Bakura's Yami ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still miss those days  
  
I always wished that you stayed  
  
Maybe you'll regret  
  
Or you might forget  
  
But now, my heart is made of ice  
  
I'll give you this one advice  
  
You should have held me tight  
  
Now you'll only have lonely nights  
  
You still carry the key  
  
To my heart  
  
I'll wait for the day  
  
When my love for you is free  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik walked around for a while looking for that silver haired boy. His eyes scanned the area. At the same time, Bakura was looking around. He was waiting for something or someone. Bakura just couldn't shake the feeling. He is outside in the middle of the night waiting for someone or something. He spotted something move in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marik's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched the silver haired boy from the shadows. The night before was.thrilling. I saw him turn around to my direction. My heart leapt. He started walking towards me. "Who's out there?" He shouted. I didn't say anything. I smirked as he hesitated to walk any closer. I couldn't bear it, the look of terror mounting his face once again.  
  
"You must scare easy," I stepped out. He gasped, I wasn't sure if he was surprised or scared to see me. I just laughed at him. The way he stared at me. His eyes went wide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura looked at Marik nervously. 'Just stay calm, he didn't try to hurt you last night, so he won't tonight,' He finally picked up the courage to talk. "Who are you?" Marik quirked his brows.  
  
"Oh, how impolite of me, I am Marik Ishtar."((I like Malik better!)) He bowed in a formal way. Bakura stood there deciding if he should tell Marik his name.  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura," Marik walked closer. Bakura held out his hand to Marik.  
  
"Nice to meet you..Bakura," He took Bakura's hand in his own. He thought for a moment and let go of his hands. "I know a place we can go hang out," Marik looked at Bakura trying to find any signs of reject.  
  
'I would like to get to know him better myself,' Bakura nodded. Marik walked in the direction of the city. Bakura followed the boy dressed in red and black. Marik stopped at a nightclub. "Come on Bakura," Marik pulled Bakura into the dark building. Music was booming, lights were flashing. It didn't look like a place to be for Marik's type. He turned around to face Bakura. " I want to get to know you better Bakura," His amethyst eyes gleamed.  
  
"I would like to know you better too Marik," Marik stepped closer to Bakura. "Marik, I uh, don't know how to dance,"  
  
"Just relax and let everything go, there is not a soul who doesn't know how to dance," He whispered into Bakura's ear. "Let the rhythm flow through you," He was already starting to dance. Bakura closed his eyes doing as Marik said. He felt the music pulse through his body; he let the music take control. He and Marik danced. The music merging him and Marik into one moving body. Marik had never felt anyone dance like this before. Bakura wrapped his arm around Marik's neck bringing them closer. Marik and Bakura danced on, the heat between them growing more intense. The music finally stopped. Marik and Bakura stepped back looking at each other. They were both flushed and sweating. "Let's go sit over there," Marik indicated to a small table with two chairs.  
  
"I agree," He followed Marik through the crowd. They slumped won on a chair.  
  
"See, you can dance," Marik smiled his fangs slightly scaring Bakura.  
  
"I never knew I can," Bakura tried to ignore Marik's fangs. Marik suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"I need blood," He whispered to Bakura. His eyes were becoming unfocused.  
  
"I'll take you outside." Bakura got up and helped his companion out of the door. Marik felt weak with hunger.  
  
"I need to rest," He said faintly, making Bakura more worried.  
  
"I'll take you to my house," Bakura walked as fast as he could. Bakura flung open the door to his house and helped Marik to the couch. "There," Marik looked at him.  
  
"I need blood Bakura," Bakura knew what to do. He knelt down till he was at eye level to Marik.  
  
"Here Marik," Bakura gulped as stood up and exposed his neck. Marik got up slowly and brushed some of Bakura's silver hair away from his neck. Marik sunk his fangs in Bakura's throat. Bakura winced and gripped onto Marik's shoulders. Marik draw blood from Bakura's neck and began to drink. He felt Bakura going limp and stopped.  
  
"Are you okay Bakura?" Bakura looked up at him.  
  
"Just fine," Bakura's knees buckled. Marik caught him.  
  
"You don't seem fine," Bakura's face was pale. "I'll take you to your room,"  
  
"It's down the hall," Bakura said softly. Marik carried Bakura to his room and laid him down on the bed. Marik started to walk out of the door. Bakura shifted and opened his eyes. "Don't go yet," Marik turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you just stay here with me? Please?" ((sounds desperate huh?))  
  
"Alright," Bakura gave him a weak smile and laid back down. Marik sat on a chair gazing at Bakura. Bakura mumbled something in his sleep. Marik caught a few words.  
  
"...don't.leave.me!" Bakura got up breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marik walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Bakura was trembling slightly. Marik sat down on the edge of the bed. Bakura crawled over to him. Marik put his arms around him. Bakura cried silent tears. Marik hated to see Bakura like this. He tilted Bakura's head up and kissed him. Bakura sat motionless. He enjoyed every moment with Marik. It was wonderful. Marik laid Bakura down on the bed. Marik took Bakura's shirt off. Bakura looked up at Marik. His brown eyes gleamed. Bakura flipped Marik over so he was on top. The heavy millennium ring hung from his neck. He took it off of his neck so it won't bother them. Marik smiled. Bakura bent down to kiss his neck. This time, Marik shuddered. Bakura took off Marik's shirt. He moved his lips down his chest. Bakura heard Marik's heart beat rapidly. ((if that's possible)) Bakura moved his lips back up to Marik's lips. Marik rolled Bakura onto his back. He bit his neck playfully. Bakura entwined his fingers in Marik's long golden tan hair. Marik bit Bakura's neck again. But this time, it wasn't painful. It felt nice. Bakura whimpered. The whimper turned into a moan. Marik wasn't trying to draw blood. Bakura felt the new sensation going through his body. Marik ran his hand over Bakura's torso. The trail that Marik's fingers left felt hot but pleasant. The phone rang, ruining the moment. ((I would hate that if I were making out with my boyfriend)) "Just let it ring," Bakura mumbled. His eyes were closed. The phone continued ringing. Since Marik is short tempered, he got up and walked to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Uh." Marik was starting to get nervous. "Bakura!" Bakura came running.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Phone," He handed it over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bakura, who was that?"  
  
"Just a friend, who is this?"  
  
"It's Tea," The ((freakin annoying)) voice answered.  
  
"Oh, right, is something wrong?" Marik looked at Bakura.  
  
"Who is it?" he hissed.  
  
"It's Tea, one of my friends," Bakura quirked his brow wondering why Marik was pissed.  
  
"Oh, um I was wondering if you are going to be free tomorrow night," Bakura almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Hang on," Marik looked at Bakura again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fuck! She probably wants to ask me out! But I don't want to go with her!" Bakura was pacing the room thinking of something to say.  
  
"Just say your busy, its not so hard," Marik just said simply, as if he been doing it for years.  
  
"Of course," Bakura felt stupid. "Hello? Tea, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Um, I'll be busy tomorrow night,"  
  
"Oh, okay," She hung up without another word.  
  
"Why don't you like her?"  
  
"Well, personally, because she is annoying, she talks too much, but I feel sorry for Yugi, he went out on a date with her," He laughed nervously. Marik just nodded. Both of them were still half naked.  
  
"I'll get my shirt," He walked back to Bakura's room to get his shirt. Marik saw Bakura there. "How did you get in here?" He was confused.  
  
"I've been in here," He said coldly. Then Bakura walked in the room. Marik spun around.  
  
"What?" He looked back and forth from Bakura and his Yami. "Oh, hello Yami," Bakura shot Yami a glare. ((Yami Bakura will be known as Yami so don't get confused)) Bakura went and whispered to Yami. "So, how do you like him?"  
  
"He likes blood, just like me, and I sense an evil within him," Yami smiled wickedly.  
  
"Shut up," He left Yami alone and walked back to Marik. "Okay, it's going to be complicated to explain this,"  
  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere for a while,"  
  
"Remember that necklace that I had on?" Marik nodded. "He was sealed in the necklace, and he comes out when ever he wants to," Yami sneered. "And sadly, he sees everything I see when I'm wearing the necklace,"  
  
"So he saw what we were doing?"  
  
"Yes I did," Yami kept snickering.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"No, but I wish he would go for the opposite sex," Bakura again shot him an ice cold glare. "I'll be in living room," He walked by Marik and pinched his ass. ((I dun know what I am thinking)) Marik jumped.  
  
"I'll go home now,"  
  
"You can stay the night if you want," Bakura searched Marik's face.  
  
"Okay, but there's only one bed," Bakura arched his brows.  
  
"We can share," Marik nodded.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now," Marik walked over to the bed and laid down. Bakura nodded and climbed in after him. Bakura slept with his back against Marik's chest. Marik breathed in his unique scent. He put his arms around the now sleeping Bakura. Bakura sighed and moved closer to Marik. Marik closed his eyes and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf: okay, I didn't end it in a cliffy  
  
Kyro: oh well  
  
Arikou: ~Glomps Yami Yugi~  
  
Wolf: where did he come from?!?!  
  
Arikou: I dunno  
  
Wolf: oh well ~Glomps Malik~  
  
Kyro: uh..  
  
Malik: can't.breathe...  
  
Wolf: if you wanna breathe, I gotta have at least 3 good reviews  
  
Malik: save me!  
  
Wolf: okay, I'll get off ~kisses Malik~ me sowwy  
  
Malik: ~blushes~  
  
Kyro: ~tries to pry Ariokou off of Yami Yugi~  
  
Wolf: I still gotta get at least 3 good reviews or I'm not gonna write the next chapter  
  
Malik: lets go somewhere while we're waiting ~runs away with Wolf~  
  
Wolf: see you guys next chapter 


End file.
